Scars
by MistahJsHarley
Summary: Sally Doppin returns to her old home in gotham to do a consept art job for a comic. She really hoped that she wouldnt have to meet up with him again. a little Joker/OC. Rated light M for slight adult situations and vilence. I hope you like it and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I walked around the side of the barn after turning off the water pump

I walked around the side of the barn after turning off the water pump. My brown thin plaid button up flapped lazily in the wind as the constant 'swoosh, swoosh' of my relaxed fit jeans rubbed against itself. A speck of water suddenly hit me on the cheek. Looking up, another hit me on the jagged scar on my chin. It reached from a little left of the middle of my lower lip to the right corner of the top of my chin. I raised my hand to wipe away the droplet as my fingers ran over the scar. It had happened nearly 12 years ago, but I could remember how I had got it like it happened yesterday.

I was 11 at the time and living in Gotham with my parents. We were at one of those fancy parties at a hotel whose name I can't remember. It was around 8:30. I knew this cause I heard a clock chime somewhere in the vicinity. Suddenly, I hear a gun fire. Being as young as I was, I didn't fully grasp what was going on.

"A party is just not a party with out the Joker!" a twisted voice rang out followed by a malicious high pitched laughter. I could hear foot steps getting closer but I couldn't see anything. So, being the curious little girl that I was, pushed my way through the crowd till I finally ended up bumping into something large and purple. I slowly lifted my eyes and saw his face. The pale white painted face, the blackened sunken eyes, and the red painted lips. It scared me how the red paint was smeared up over the long jagged scars over his cheeks. Well being a kid, it intrigued me more and I stared at that face for what seemed like an hour when only 3 seconds had passed. He looked down at me and licked the right corner of his lower lip. He rose what I could only guess as an eyebrow under that thick makeup. "Brave little cutie, aren't you?" he said as he kneeled down so he would be eye level with me. He licked his red stained lips again as he reached out to play with a lock of my dirty blond/brunette hair.

All I could do was stare at him. At his eyes…his lips…his scars. He could tell what I was looking at because suddenly he burst out "you want to know how I got these scars don't you sweetie?"

For some reason I nodded, bad idea. Before I knew it, his hand was around the back of my head and had a hollow spine switch blade at my lips. My eyes widened in terror as I franticly looked around the room to see where my parents were. They were both being held back by one guest or another. A strong hand pulled my attention back to that painted face. "How old are you?"

"E-eleven" I stammer out.

"Hmm, I guess I wasn't much older then you are then…you see my father was a fan of the grape…a drinker if you will…and ooh did he have a temper on him when he did…" he paused here and there as if trying to remember just how the story went as well as for dramatic effect. "one night, he goes of crazier then usual…mommy goes and gets the kitchen knife to defend herself…dad didn't like that. Once he gets done with her he turns to me… sticks the blade in my mouth like this" he simulated what he meant with me "and he says to me 'Why so serious son? Why so serious?'" he pulled the blade out of my mouth and let the flat part rest against my lip. "'Let's put a smile on that face!'" he finished just before a dark figure rose up behind him and pulled him back by the jacket collar. Unfortunately, the blade was still against my lip when that happened and it cut my lip open.

After that happened I could feel the strong arms of my father lift me up, and going to the hospital and getting my lip sewed back up. Not long after, the TV reporters told how the Joker had been caught. My parents decided that this city was no place to raise their daughter, so we packed up and moved out into what I have affectionately dubbed the "middle of nowhere."

And now here I am, 23 years old and still in the middle of nowhere. I walk back to the house after making sure everything was as it should be and plop myself into my office chair to check my e-mail. _Junk…junk…more junk…hey "Mr. Gismo-up-his-butt" finally has a job for me to do. _I click on the email and read it_. Blah blah blah …something about going to the Gotham Police Department…draw what the place looks like…guess he has a new detective story on print…wait…_Gotham!?

Well who was I to really complain; it was a job and at least I would get to see my old home again. I'd be fine as long as I didn't see that psycho clown. So I hoped the next 19 hour flight to Gotham and found myself a hotel.

"Name, please?" the front attendant asked.

"Sally Doppin…d.o.p.p.i.n" I answered as I held out my credit card. "A single if you will."

"Thank you ma'am" she ran her fingers gracefully over the keys and entered everything in. Once she finished, she held out my card and my room key and directed me which way to go.

Once I got to the room I dropped all my stuff and flopped on the bed. _Ill get started unpacking and drawing tomorrow…it's just too late now. _And with that I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up around 7 and went about my normal morning routines

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story except for Sally Doppin…this is my first time doing this so don't hurt me if I'm doing something wrong…I hope you enjoy the story I know two people already do. Thank you CryBloodTears and ThePlaidCorset.

I woke up around 7 and went about my normal morning routines. Hitting the snooze button three times before getting up and actually being active. And when I say active I mean walking around the room like a zombie. I'm not a morning person.

After proceeding to make myself squeaky clean I rummaged through my duffle to find an outfit to wear for "work". Deciding to be daring I ended up pulling out my black and red off the shoulder fishnet shirt, black ruffle mini skirt, black fishnet stockings, and black off brand converse sneakers. I found my little dark red velvet choker that I stuffed in a side pocket and tied it around my neck. I looked in the mirror and racked my head about what was missing from my creative flow outfit. I then started pulling my shoulder length "boy-cut-grown-out" hair into two little pig tails on top of my head and then bobby pined my tiny black "top hat" with dark red roses on one side and tiny plastic gold heart on the other side on top of my right pig tail.

_Ok Sally what are you going to need for your little excursion around your old hometown?_ I thought to myself as I looked around in my messenger bag sized purse. I pulled out my black lipstick and red eye shadow. _Oh…_and I moved back to the mirror to apply them to my face. After giving the mirror a corny little air kiss I moved back to my purse and stuck them back in; along with my case of drawing pens and pencils, sketch book, the last box of pocky from my snack stash, my mp3 player and the extra batteries that I always carry with me for my own paranoid reasons and my little plush toy of an onigiri. I call him my little rice ball of inspiration. Once I thought I had everything I grabbed my room key and made my way down to the Gotham City Police Station.

There was a park bench just outside of the GCPS so I got as comfortable as I could, pulled out my MP3 and onigiri and started to sketch out the building.

Three hours later I was looking from picture to building to make sure I had gotten all the coloring right. I closed my sketch pad and put away my player and plushie and made my way inside.

"How can I help you?" the officer at the desk asked me as he set down his cup of coffee.

"My name is Sally Doppin; I am a concept artist for DD&C comics..."

He cut me off at that point "Oh yea! You're the girl that's gonna draw the station for that new comic. Word spreads fast here. Let me call Edwards and let him know you're here." He picked up the phone. "He'll be showing you around." He called and about 3 minutes later a slightly husky young officer came ambling up.

"Miss Doppin, this is Officer Edwards, Edwards, this is Sally Doppin" I could immediately tell what Edwards was thinking: 'sexy little long legged chick'. _He's probably going to try flirting with me the whole time, ugg._

As soon as the tour was underway I had wished I had been wrong. The stream of corny lines that came out of his mouth was enough to make anybody uncomfortable. As he talked I fiddled with the VIP pass that I was given before we took off around the station.

"Last stop before we head back to the front" he stopped before an off white painted metal door with a window about the size of a Japanese dinner plate. "This is where we keep the prisoners."

I peaked in through the window. I could see the scum of Gotham mulling around in their cages. My eyes scanned them as my mind worked on what would be a good angle to draw the cells from. And then I saw them; those eyes that have haunted my dreams. The eyes that I had almost been able to erase from my memory were starring up at me from the depths of their dark sunken sockets. The dark green paint fading from the shoulder length tangle of greasy hair. The white face paint partly washed away here and there from sweat, and that Glasgow smile intensified by that smudged and runny red paint.

I blinked rapidly thinking that it was just my imagination, but when I looked back he was still there.

"Caught that one back there just yesterday" Edwards said to me as he too looked in through the glass. "He's a creepy lookin' one isn't he? That clown?"

"Yea…creepy" I stated. _And you don't know the half of it._ I finished in my head.

We got back to the front and I sat down in a chair that would angle my view of the front desk. Once again I pulled out my onigiri and headphones and went about my work. With a skilled hand and eye I sketched the layout of the room, people included, and made sure all my detail would be correct. Once I was satisfied I pulled out my black inking pen and started to meticulously trace over the pencil lines that I made, adding darker lines here and there for shadowing effects. Pulling my pen away I scrutinized my work. Picking out some of my colored pencils I looked at my watch. I had been there for roughly 3 hours working on this picture due to all the detail. I shrugged and went back to work again. Another 2 hours passed and I finally picked up my head. _Hmmm not bad…and now would be a good time for something to drink._ I put my things back into my bag, slung my bag over my shoulder and stood up. As I took a step toward the break room on the other side of the lobby, the whole building shook and a very hot burst of wind nearly knocked me off my feet. I started to get up but a sudden burst of pain struck me on the side of the head. I fell to the floor as blackness swept over me.

**Again thank you for reading this, it means a lot to me…more coming soon. I promise to do my best! R&R please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **once again I own nothing but Sally…if I did I would be lounging in a swimming pool and sipping ramune (Japanese soft drink for those who don't know what that is) at my leisure. Any who, thank you to those who have faved my story and/or reviewed on it. thank you thank you!! I stuck in the last paragraph from the last chapter just as a recap. I hope you enjoy! R&R please.

**We got back to the front and I sat down in a chair that would angle my view of the front desk. Once again I pulled out my onigiri and headphones and went about my work. With a skilled hand and eye I sketched the layout of the room, people included, and made sure all my detail would be correct. Once I was satisfied I pulled out my black inking pen and started to meticulously trace over the pencil lines that I made, adding darker lines here and there for shadowing effects. Pulling my pen away I scrutinized my work. Picking out some of my colored pencils I looked at my watch. I had been there for roughly 3 hours working on this picture due to all the detail. I shrugged and went back to work again. Another 2 hours passed and I finally picked up my head. **_**Hmmm not bad…and now would be a good time for something to drink.**_** I put my things back into my bag, slung my bag over my shoulder and stood up. As I took a step toward the break room on the other side of the lobby, the whole building shook and a very hot burst of wind nearly knocked me off my feet. I started to get up but a sudden burst of pain struck me on the side of the head. I fell to the floor as blackness swept over me.**

I started to come to.

_Why is the floor vibrating?_

That's not the floor.

_And why is it soft?_ I open my eyes. _Oh…because I'm in the back seat of a car…how did I get in a car?_ I blink a few times to clear my vision. Loud music was pulsing in my ears. _I know this song…_

'_Another lose cannon gone bi-polar,_

_Slipped down, couldn't get much lower._

_Quicksand's got no sense of humor._

_I'm still laughing like hell._'

All the while another voice is singing its heart out to the song. I look and see it's my captor...the man that I had hoped not to have any contact with what-so-ever. Just my luck that he would end up kidnapping me.

Somehow a wave of uncaring swept over me. I couldn't escape without his notice; I knew that, he would probably kill me on the spot if I did so why bother trying. So what else could I to? I started to sing along too.

"You've been infected by a social disease, well then just take your medicine" I started off softly but once I hit the chorus I belted it out. "I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pa—" I was leached forward as the car came to a screeching halt and hit my head on the back of the passenger seat. As I let out a small gasp of pain he turned around to face me.

"You're awake huh?" he looked at me up and down. "Would it be odd for me to tell you that it was odd for a girl like you to be singing a song like that? Of course it would--"

"Not for me it wouldn't. I like that song." I cut him off before he could assume anything else about me. He blinked a few times at me before turning back and getting underway again. I stayed quiet for the remainder of the ride, only humming softly here and there to songs that I recognized.

Just as I was starting to drift off to sleep the car came to a halt and I almost flew into the back of the passenger seat again. Before I knew it I was being yanked out of the back seat and steered around with a gloved hand over my eyes. It smelled of worn leather, gun powder, and sweat. All I could tell was that he had a strong grip on me and that I went down a flight of about 20 stairs. Yes, I counted. Maybe that bump on the head had something to do with it. After a quick turn, about 5 stairs and a few doors later, I was plopped down in a wooden chair. It was only light enough in the room to see what was around me when he finally took his hand away from my face. I was in front of a large metal desk. Another wooden chair sat next to me and looked like it had a large dark stain splattered over it. Newspaper clippings and other such things were pinned to a peg board on the wall opposite to me. I was in some sleazy office; that of some sort of night club from the looks of the place. All while I was looking around Joker was behind me making sure that I wouldn't escape through the use of some rope.

By this point I was wondering why I was so calm about all this. A normal girl would be screaming her head off and hoping to find some sort of means of escape. Then an answer kind of formed itself in my mind. _Well you always have been the laid back type._ Why the thought was in my mother's voice I didn't question. He was making sure the binding on my right foot was secure when my mouth decided to blurt out, "There's no need for that, you know."

He looked up at me. "Precautions my dear, that's all." Kneeling at eye level his dark eyes searched my face. I could see them come to rest at the scar on my chin. I remembered when he asked me if I wanted to know how he got his scars, now I think it's my turn to ask.

"You want to know how I got that scar don't ya sweetie" I said in a half mock half defiant voice that came out of nowhere. His eyes flicked back up to mine and I could see a hint of remembrance in them but he said nothing. "Well I'll tell you anyway." I started to imitate him as best as I could remember, even down to the wetting of my lips. "I was about 11 at the time. Mommy and Daddy decide to take me to this fancy party at a hotel. We were all having fun until suddenly," I pause to lick my lips and I watch his eyes as I do so, "something loud goes bang and I hear a voice cackling. I can't see what's going on so I push my way through to the front until I bump into a man with some clown make-up on his face." So this must be how he feels when he has someone captivated with his story. His eyes were darting from my eyes to my scar to my hair and back as I talked. "He bends down and starts telling me how his father, in a drunken rage, carved a permanent smile on his face. And just as he is about to do the same to me, someone pulls him back by the collar. But not before his knife leaves a gash from my lip to my chin."

He wasn't looking at my by the end of my story but I could tell he was still listening from how he was half-heartedly tugging at the ropes to tighten them. "The Batman," he finally said.

I understood immediately with just those two words what he meant, "Like I said before, you don't need the ropes. I already know that I'm not going to get anywhere long enough to escape you so why bother." He ignored that one and left the ropes as is. I sighed as he got up and sat down in the high back worn leather office chair behind the desk. "So what are you planning to do to me?" I said after a few moments of silence.

"Planning? Who ever said that I was a man with a plan?" He leaned his elbows on the desk. I'm guessing that he was trying to instill some fear in me with the look he gave me. "I don't have any plans. I'm kinda like the dog that chases a car. I wouldn't know what to do with one if I ever caught it. I don't think; I just do."

"Okay. Then what are you going to **do**?" I corrected my previous sentence.

"If I told you then where would all the fun be?" He leaned back in his chair. He smiled his wicked grin and peered at me. "Now, tell me a little more about yourself."

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like how this is coming out. I guess you could say that as I write this story I'm sort of being like Joker…I have no real plan for where this is going to go…I just type and hope it sounds good. Anyway, please review! And thank you again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TDK I don't own McDonalds….basically I only own Sally…oh and the little onigiri in the story…yes he sits on my desk and watches me to make sure I stay in essence on task. And thank you so much for reading. Its going to get a tad low key for a bit but I will try to keep it interesting…R&R please!

I wasn't quite sure what he wanted to hear so I just started with the basics. "My name is Sally. I enjoy reading, writing, knitting, drawing, music—"

"What do you do?" he cut me off as he started to twirl a pencil in his fingers.

"Concept artist for a comic book company." I stifled a giggle when he fumbled and dropped the pencil. I guess he just wasn't expecting to hear that as a response.

"Well, Sandy…"

"Sally…" I corrected him.

"Sandy, Sally, close enough, its time for you to become famous!" He stood up, walked around behind me and started to drag the chair, with me still tied to it, across the floor. The sickening scraping of the wood on cement floor hurt my ears as he pulled me along to an empty storage looking room. "Now you stay right here." And he left the room laughing. I could here him rummaging around in another room. I didn't have to wonder what he was doing for long.

Soon he came back in with a video camera in one hand and a spotlight lamp in the other. After setting down the camera he plugged in the lamp. I had to squint from the how bright it was. I could just make out his figure as he, for what I could tell, reached into his pocket. He walked up to me, threw a shadow over my face, and I could see that he pulled out a container of red face paint.

"Smile for the camera, dear." He said before opening up the container and smearing red across my cheeks and around my lips. I'm guessing he didn't want my black lipstick to get in with his red paint because he left my lips alone. Once he was done he put the paint away and moved to grab the camera, which also flooded me with light again. My eyes were adjusting to the light just as he started filming.

"Ok sweetie, tell them your name!" He stuck the camera in my face and was giggling the whole time.

"Sally Doppin" I answered keeping my voice calm. He laughed again.

"And what do you do?"

"I'm a concept artist for a comic company and recently I got the position of being a hostage" I figured if I'm going to have to do this, I may as well make light of it. My statement apparently amused the Joker because I got quite the laugh out of him with that one.

"Any special words for the watchers?" he asks me

"Yea, from the looks of the place I'm in some sort of—" I was cut off by a green and yellow handkerchief being stuffed in my mouth. I could see him turn the camera to himself.

"Chatty little thing isn't she?" I watched him walk around the room with the camera in his face laughing and narrating. "Here's the deal. I want the Batman to take off his mask. You want order? No more anarchy? Well then Batman has to show and turn himself in." He turned around and bowed over the camera a bit as if he just remembered to say something. "Oh, and everyday he doesn't people will die. And if you try to come and find this place…all you will find is her body," he turned the camera to me and then back to himself, "and a recording of how her body had gotten so mangled." He stopped and gave a serious look for once. "I'm a man of my word…" then he broke out into a fit of laughter before he turned off the camera and turned toward me.

He sets the camera down and turns off the light. Kneeling in front of me, he pulls the handkerchief out of my mouth, "you know, any more slip ups like that and it could cost you your life. You don't want that now, do you?" he starts wiping the red paint off my cheeks. I rest my eyes on a cabinet behind him so I wouldn't have to look at him. "I'm going to give you a choice. You can ether spend the rest of this evening and tonight in this chair…or…I could untie you and let you have free rome of my place and sleep on a bed tonight," he paused to lick his lips, "what'll it be?"

I look at him now trying to see if it's a trick or if it's a genuine offer. I test it anyway. "I'll take door number 2." And with that he started to untie me. Soon as he got done he stood up and walked out. I sat and blinked a few times before standing up and stretching. Cautiously, I stepped out of the room and down the hall. The tacky wallpaper was pealing in places and was stained a bit from years of being unkempt.

I eventually found my way to the main room, and as I had guessed I was in an old run down night club. A faded sign sat by the stairs that said "Welcome to Sir Laughsalot Night Club" _I know that name…this was the club that dad brought me to when they were having a children's night…well at least I know where I am now…not that I'm going to let mister psycho know that._

I found the kitchen after that. And oh how fitting that I would find him as well. He was sitting on a stool at one of the many counters eating what looked like a TV dinner meal. My stomach reminded me of the fact that I hadn't eaten anything all day, and that skipping on breakfast turned out to be not such a good idea. I walked in, and my stomach got to the announcement that I was there before me.

Joker turned and looked at me. "You hungry?" I nodded hesitantly. He pointed at the freezer, said "Help yourself." And went back to his own meal of, now that I was close enough to see it, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn.

I walked over and pulled open the freezer door. Once the frozen air cleared I could see that it was stocked full of frozen meals. _Why am I not surprised?_ I thought as I found a ready to eat chicken pot pie. I closed the door and found the microwave. Standing there, I waited while it heated up. I could feel eyes on the back of my neck as I stood there. I turned and caught him staring at me just before he turned back to his food. The microwave beeped and I took out the pot pie. Picking up an individually wrapped fork, like the ones you find at places like McDonalds, I looked around for a place to sit. The only other stool that I could see was next to him, so I sighed and sat down.

We ate in silence for a bit, that is until I just had to know. "Where did you put my purse?"

"It's in my office. I still have to look through it to make sure you don't have some sort of weapon or anything you may try to use to escape with."

"Ha. The closest to a weapon that I have in my purse is a little can of mace."

He shrugged, "precautions." He said shortly, then turned and walked away from his empty tray of food. I finished my last bite and looked down at it as he walked away. After blinking a few times at the fact that he didn't even bother to clean up his space, I picked up his tray and mine and tossed them in the garbage.

I walk back to the office and see him sitting behind the desk with my purse and a few of the contents on the top of it. Apparently he has already looked at my onigiri, sketch pad, and wallet because they were the items sitting on the desk. I stood at the front of the desk. I stood only because the only chair that was left to sit on was the one with the mysterious stain. Once he had looked through, and placed my can of mace and container of drawing utensils, did he unzip the back compartment inside my purse.

"You don't really want to look in there" I stated nonchalantly.

He looked up at me "why? You got a finger in there or something?" he continued anyway.

I roll my eyes and a second later I see him pull out a small, pink plastic wrapped, square. His eyes widened as he realized what it was and I couldn't help but giggle as I watch him stuff the feminine product back in my purse.

**Thank you again for reading my story! If you have made it to this chapter then you must like how its going…hopefully I can keep you entertained and coming back for more. And more will be coming soon…I'm just also working on a plushie of Joker at the moment so when I cant think of what to write I work on him. He, like my onigiri, helps me think. Love Ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disc lamer:**Hey there! sorry I've been gone for the past week. my Fiance came home from work and so i was basically gone for the whole week that he was back. hes now on storm break with that hurricane that's happening again down in new Orleans and I'm not sure when he will be back. anyway back to the story. i had one person ask what the song was that Joker and Sally were singing to in the car...its called Sound of Madness by Shinedown. I will try to remember from now on to add the name of the song and artist that i make mention of in my story ether up here or down at the bottom. and thank you for your reviews and such...it helps me know what you think and what i can do to make joker seem more like he should be... i hope you enjoy...i don't own joker, just sally...R&R...on with the story...

He nudged my purse in my direction and I proceeded to stuff the contents back in side it. "I'll show you to your room now, I guess." His voice seemed to leak the secret that he was tired and would rather just go to bed. He stood up and walked out of the room. I had to rush to catch up with him since he didn't wait for me to finish collecting my stuff from his desk. After I caught up, I followed quietly behind him down a long hall and to a dull gray door which seemed to match all the other dull gray doors down this hall. I watched him as he opened the door to reveal dark red walls, a plush black carpet, dark brown dressers and a vanity, and a queen sized bed. The bed was striped down to its mattress, but it still looked comfortable enough.

He turned to leave but I caught his sleeve before he could get too far. "Blankets?" I asked.

"I think there in the closet." he pointed at a door in what was to be my room before turning and opening the door next to mine. I could see a deep royal purple covering a wall inside the room before the door shut. I shrugged and closed my door. I opened the closet and found a few dresses and shirts along with the blankets for the bed and also a good collection of pillows stowed away in there. I pulled them out and made up the bed. Once I finished I looked down at my outfit. No way was I going to sleep in this and be comfortable at the same time. I walked back to the closet to rummage through the abandoned clothes. Most of the dresses looked like they didn't leave much to the imagination but I did find one over sized shirt hanging in there. Hardly any dust came off of it when I took it down and shook it out. _I guess this place hasn't been out of business for more that a couple years then. It really isn't all that dusty. Well aside from the walls and such but it seems like that wasn't really looked after when it was still up and running._I changed into the over sized shirt and got myself ready for bed. I figured that the next day would be interesting enough without having sleep deprivation bugging me as well.

The next morning I awoke to a big clown painted face in my face. And it didn't help that he shouted "booga booga booga" at me and then started laughing his rear off. I pulled the blanket up over my chest as I sat up and tried to clear the fog from my eyes.

"You're some alarm clock, I'll give you that much. Now where's your snooze button?" I looked up at his annoyingly wide-awake smile. "Are you always this chipper in the morning or is it just cause this is your first time having a hostage that you actually could wake up." Without waiting for an answer I slump back down on my pillows and pull the covers over my head.

_Oof!_ Something poked me in the back. "That better have been your finger that I just felt." I mumble through the blanket.

"Just wasting a little time before I leave to go about my 'errands' today." He poked me again.

"Then go take a cold shower, freak." I snuggled up under the blanket just before feeling it being pulled forcefully from above me. Before I could open my eyes I was sitting up with the help of a gloved hand on my newly appointed night shirt and something cold was lying against my cheek. Once I looked I recognized it as the blade that had given me my scar.

"Mind rephrasing that?" his eyes were cold as ice as he stared into mine. I could feel a chill creep down my spine.

I didn't dare to remove my eyes from his as I choked out as best as I could, "Sure I'll w-waist some time with you." That new answer seemed to please him cause his lips curled into a smile. "M-may I get dressed first?"

With a huff of a laugh he let me go and stepped back. I realized that he wasn't going to leave the room for this, so I picked up my clothes and walked into the adjoining bathroom and closed the door behind me. I got changed back into my clothes and walked back out to see him sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"So," I start as I rock back on my heels, "how much time are you wasting?" I looked at the clock. It was 6-o-freeking-clock in the morning. The last time I got up this early was when my alarm clock had re-set itself for no apparent reason.

"I have until," he looked at the clock as well, "two." Two? As in two in the afternoon? That was 8 hours away. How was I supposed to waste 8 hours of time with a psychopathic schizophrenic? Apparently I was staring dumbly at the clock because next thing I knew Joker was standing in front of me and started snapping his fingers in my face.

"Eep!" I squeaked as I stumbled backward, only to be caught by him grabbing hold of my wrist. "Uhh…thanks…I guess."

He nodded before returning to his spot on my bed. It was then that I had noticed that he didn't have his purple trench coat or suit jacket on…just his green vest, blue hexagonal shirt, purple pants and brown shoes. The sleeves on his shirt were rolled up to just before his elbow. For some unexplained and odd reason he looked, oh how to put it, more sane for the moment. Well despite the face paint and faded green greasy hair. It made me feel almost bad for calling him a freak earlier. _What are you thinking sally? This guy sitting in front of you is a psychopathic murderer! _

"Sadie?" I heard his voice and snapped out of my little trance that I somehow slipped into and realized that I was staring at the empty button hole on his vest.

"Sally…" I said and shifted my eyes up to his.

He shrugged off his mistake. "How about a game of poker?"

"Don't know poker." I said.

He raised a black greasy eyebrow. "Gin?"

"Nope, sorry, don't know that one ether." I watched him to make sure I wasn't making him mad. The truth is that I don't really know that many card games.

"Well then what do you know?" he asked me apparently hopping that I knew at least something that was interesting.

"War, Go Fish, Carpet, and Memory." I think he was surprised at my answer because he blinked a few times as he watched me.

"Carpet?" he asked with a slightly confused look on his face.

"It's a one person game, that's kind of like solitar but with a different lay out." And it was just then that my stomach made its presence known. "You wouldn't mind if we started out that time wasting thing with some food do you?" I meekly add.

**See you next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** once again I don't own anything that has to do with TDK or the songs used in this story…though the songs used in this chapter are Blood by My Chemical Romance and Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. Thank you to all that read my story and review. It helps me keep going and update. Oh and Joker is going to get kinda OC at times…I'm kinda going off of how I think he would act when he is home and no one sees him so yea…from here on in he's going to get sort of OC….love ya hope you still read

He chuckled at the noise that issued from my belly and hopped off the bed. "How about I teach you how to play Gin after you eat?" He gave me a sly look as he clapped a hand on my back to lead me back to the kitchen.

"Sure," I said as I allow him to guide me along.

By 8:45 I was calling out my 5th "Gin!"

"Not again!" He whined as he attempted a frown under his carved on smile.

"I guess you just taught me too well." I teased him and pulled the small pile of pretzel sticks over to me. Tauntingly I munched on one from my pile as I looked at his stack of about 20. "Care to try and change your luck?"

"Nah…win or lose I had my share of fun with this game." He tossed a pretzel stick and hit me in the shoulder. So I tossed one back. Before we knew it, it was an all out pretzel war. The mini salted wheat snacks were flying across the room this way and that. I hate to admit it but I was actually having fun with this mad-man. That is until one of my pretzel sticks hit him in the eye. He yelped before leaning on a counter and holding his left eye. I heard the sticks that he was carrying fall to the floor with a clatter. I couldn't help myself as my feet raced me over to where he was to see if he was ok.

I immediately started apologizing once I saw the tears welling in his eyes from the pain. I guess he found it funny because he started laughing. He just shrugged it off and told me not to worry about it.

The rest of the morning was mostly spent goofing around and playing tricks on each other. At about noon we started playing a game of War. It was the longest thing that we could think of that could waste time. Once two o'clock came around though we had to set the cards aside.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll be back soon." He grinned and patted me on the head. Yea like I was going to worry about him. I may have had fun but I still wanted to get out of there. Once he left I set about wondering what I would do to amuse myself. I went back to the room he had given me and pulled out my sketch pad, but then remembered that he had taken my drawing things so I put it back. I sat on the edge of the bed for a bit just wondering what I could do.

After about 15 minutes I got up and started to wander about the place. Once I got to the kitchen I noticed an old lonely broom leaning in the far back corner of the room. I shrugged thinking that it was better then nothing and at least the place wouldn't give the threat of a sneeze around every corner.

The hours passed as I got more and more detailed with my cleaning and by time I was done, aside from the still pealing wallpaper, the place looked almost like new. Once I had put away the few cleaning products that I could find I looked at the clock. It was7 which meant that I had been working for a good 5 hours. It was time to relax. I remembered from my cleaning that the speakers in the main room had plugs rather then wires so I ran and got my MP3 player. I plugged it in and cranked it and the speakers up to within a bearable volume.

The song that buzzed in over the frequency was up beat and fun. I sang along.

"Well they encourage all complete cooperation,

Send you roses when they think you need to smile."

I started waving my hands around like a conductor and marching in place to the beat. As I danced to the songs I loosened up from all the cleaning I did and started enjoying the large front room. The fact that I had moved all the tables and chairs to the side of the room while I was cleaning was a good idea after all.

"A celebrated man amongst the gurneys,

They can fix me proper with a bit of luck.

The doctor's and the nurses they adore me so

But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such and awful_—_woops!" I spun and tripped over my own feet. I like to dance but I never said that I was a good dancer. Once I finished tottering, I righted myself and continued to dance around the room till the song ended and the next one began.

By time the 6th song came on I didn't have a care in the world. Even the fact that I was dancing around in the Joker's hide out didn't faze me. And at the time, I hadn't even noticed the pair of dark sunken eyes watching me from a door way.

"Closed off from love I didn't need the pain

Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain"

I moved gracefully around the floor. Sometimes alone and sometimes with an imaginary partner. Unknown to me at the time the eyes watched every step I made as the beat played and I sang along with the words.

"My heart melted to the ground, found something true

And everyone's looking 'round thinkin' I'm goin' crazy

Ooooooh…"

A movement finally caught my eye. I looked over to see Joker standing there watching me. My first instinct was to run but the look in his eyes froze me in place. I could hear the song still playing in the background.

"Y_ou cut me open and I…"_

My eyes stayed transfixed on his as I felt the glove of his right hand slip around my waist and come to rest on my back at the base of my ribs. He slipped his left hand into mine and pulled me close. He never took his eyes off me.

"_Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud _

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt _

_Yet I know that their goal is to keep me from falling" _

I followed his lead as we turned slowly in place to the music. His right hand slipped a bit closer to the middle of my back as he pulled me a little closer to himself. His left hand shifted so he could place my hand on his shoulder and let his hand rest on top of mine.

"_But I don't care what they say; I'm in love with you,_

_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth,_

_My hearts crippled by the vain that I keep on closin',_

_Ooooh you cut me open and I…"_

I was so nervous that I couldn't think of any thing to do but keep dancing and keep him happy. So I let him lead me around like a puppy on a leash.

"_Keep bleedin'_

_Keep, keep bleedin' love._

_You cut me open…"_

He leaned his cheek against my hair and I noticed that he didn't quite smell like the sweat drenched maniac that dragged me in here the day before. Did he actually take a shower? Yes, his hair was still damp and there were only traces of green left in it. Now instead of sweat and grease paint, he smelt of fresh rain, Axe body spray, and face paint. He still had a bit of sweat smell lingering but I think that was still in his clothes from before his shower. _He must have cleaned up while I was in here dancing._ I could feel his chest heave in a sigh and his breath tickled my ear. The song came to a slow stop and we followed suite, but he didn't let go at first. I could feel him take one last sigh before releasing me from his grip and rushing off in the direction of the kitchen.

**If you have made it this far then I'm glad that I have been able to keep your attention. I will strive to keep you coming back till the end. See you next time!**


	7. Extra special blah blah blah

**Disclaimer: i don't own joker or anything that comes from TDK or I Love Lucy...this is just a littl page filler for entertainment perposes only until i can clear away the writers block cobwebs and get back to the real story...this is just a random story that i whipped up in like five minutes on how joker got his scars...sorry if its crappy and depressing but hey all of his stories are depressing too...you dont have to read it if you don't want to its just something to let you know that im still working on it and have not forgotten or anything...i love you all..thanks to those who fav and review and such like that...**

I never really got to know my father. He died when I was 3. My mother was all I had. She always told me to keep smiling, always look at the sunny side. I could see it in her eyes though. The pain of living without my father. I guess I was about 11 at the time and I remember that it had been one of the worst days of mental and physical abuse from those kids ever. I came home from school…set my books down in the hallway like I always did and yelled out "Lucy! I'm home!" My mom was a big fan of that show and it always made her smile. I loved to see her smile. Well that day I didn't hear any laughter coming from the next room. I go up the stairs, each one of them creaking ominously. I poke my head in my mom's room. And there she is…lying on the bed with her wrists slit and bottle of sleeping pills open and empty on the table. I ran my fingers over her eyes to close them just before finding the note that said "No matter what happens sweetie, just keep smiling." So I picked up the pocket knife that she used, and walked over to the mirror. I've been smiling ever since.

**what did you think...like i said i thought it up in about 5 minutes...oh and i wanted to mention this cause i have had a few people bring it up in their reviews...no names mentioned...but i have been told that my joker has been out of character...he isnt to me...see everyone has their own view of the joker...the heath ledger joker from the new movie just happends to fit about half of my thought of who he is..that is who he lets people see...the joker that you have been reading about is the joker when no one is looking...so the next time you get ready to tell me that my joker is too OOC...just think of how you think of the joker and realize that this joker isnt ooc in my eyes...thank you for listening to my little explination/rant...i will hopefuly have an actual chapter up for you soon.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I only own Sally, blah blah blah, this chapter is a bit more dull as far as the others are concerned but hey guess what…there's a small part where you get to read from the Joker's POV! How fun is that…and sally gives him a nickname (reminiscing of Harley Quinn) and now I stop before I give anything else away…read on and review at the end! Love ya!

I turned off my MP3 and followed him. Once I reached the kitchen, I saw him riffling through what looked like grocery bags. I wasn't sure why, he had nearly the whole freezer stuffed with his TV dinners. That was when I saw bread and eggs pulled out of one bag and a gallon of milk pulled from another. Though the evidence was right in front of me I still couldn't imagine The Joker grocery shopping.

He looked up at me before returning to what he was doing. He was blushing; I had caught a glimpse of his ear as he turned and it was bright red. I walked over and started helping unload the bags. "You alright Mr. J?" I don't know why I called him _Mr. J_. I guess it just felt weird calling him _Joker_ to his face or something. He paused.

"What did you just say?" he looked up at me, a slightly confused look on his face.

_Oh crap I made him mad_. "I said are you alright?"

"No…no you called me…"Mr. J"…where did you get that from?" He ripped open a tied bag and started pulling out soup cans.

"Oh umm…just sounded better in my head then calling you Joker all the time…" I shrugged hoping that I wasn't going to suddenly have my own Glasgow smile on my face.

"I like it." _Phew._

We finish putting everything away. "What made you get all this stuff anyway?"

"What? You don't want something other then TV dinners every night?"

"No no that's not what I meant. I just," I paused as a thought hit me, "you got the groceries for me didn't you?" He sort of hymn/hawed around a "yes" and I couldn't help but smile. Here this man could kill me at any moment he wants and he chooses to get me food instead.

Just then I notice him get up and move to the freezer to get one of his dinners. Due to my happiness at getting real food I run over, grab him by the back of the jacket and pull him back from the freezer. "No you don't…not tonight!" I skip over to where I had put away the canned goods and pull out 2 cans of chili and set them on the table. Then, with him watching me, I open the cabinet and pull out some elbow macaroni. Once I had gotten those I grabbed a packet of ground beef and start to make elbow goulash.

"Could you pull out a couple plates for us? It's almost done." I tell him since he is still watching me but now from the counter. He stood up and grabbed out two plates. I took one look at them and said, "You are going to wash the dust off of them first, right?" cocking my head to the side and giving him a look that said _that's just grouse_. He walked over to the sink and washed off the plates while I made sure the food didn't burn.

Once the plates were dried and I had filled them up we sat down to eat. After the first bite I had to start making threats to take his plate away if he didn't slow down. It was after the 3rd time that I had to tell him to slow down or he would choke that I had realized that it had probably been a really long time since he had actually had a real meal.

After we finished, I washed the plates and pots and set them in the drying rack. Joker had been so excited about the home cooked food that he didn't leave any for leftovers.

Once I had set the last of the pans in the dry rack I looked over at him. "Why did you start dancing with me earlier?" I asked wiping off my hands with a paper towel.

He sat there for a second and then shrugged. "I was board." I couldn't see what he really meant because his dark eyes blocked out the revelation of any kind of emotion. But his body language, the way he sat with his shoulders hunched a little. That told me it wasn't out of boredom.

I shrugged as to take his answer at that and tossed the soggy paper towel in the trash. "Well I think I'm going to go to bed, its getting late." I jerk my head in the direction of the clock which is about to strike 11. I walked out of the room with a wave and herd a muffled "g'night" from behind me as I moved out the door.

My blood curtailing scream resonated against the walls of my dark room as I sat bolt upright clutching my blanket. I hadn't even realized it was me that had screamed until my door flew open and the lights flickered on. I hardly noticed when a pair of callused strong hands wrapped around my shoulders. I barely heard a voice saying "Sally? Sally what's wrong?" I could feel my breath coming in gasps and I couldn't even remember what it was I had dreamt that frightened me. All I could do was stare.

One of the hands moved to my forehead and brushed a piece of hair away from my face. I felt an extra weight on the bed and the hands moved to pull me back. My body struggled against the hands for a moment but then consented. The hands pulled me against a bare chest and arms. I could only assume that they were attached to the hands. The arms wrapped around me securely and I let my head lay on the shoulder. I could hear a heart through the skin and I listened to it. The gentle beat of the heart was soothing. My body relaxed and my worries went away. My eyes got heavy again and soon all I could see was black.

When I awoke the next morning I could feel something wrapped around me. I peeked open one eye and saw that I was laying on someone. Peeking up I saw a face I didn't seem to recognize but at the same time I know I've seen it a lot in the past few days. The long jagged scars that creased the lips into an ear to ear grin were the same scars that the joker had. Even the little forked scar between his bottom lip and chin was the same. But this couldn't be him; the joker always wore grease paint. Even sleeping he seemed to calm and serene to be the same psycho that was holding me in this hideout against my will. I looked down and saw that he was laying on top of the covers and had on dark green plaid patterned pajama pants.

It was then that my brain woke up and realized that he's not going to wear his makeup 24/7 when he's at home. And this sleeping figure of a mad-man was a more intimate side of him that hardly anybody sees.

Now the next thing for me to figure out was why he was in here with me. And also why he had his arms wrapped around me like he was sleeping with a girlfriend or wife.

I tap him gently on the chest; hoping against hope that he wasn't the kind of person whose fists starts flying when someone tries to wake him up. I watched as his eyes flickered open and felt his chest rise and fall in a waking sigh. He groaned and stretched a little. I saw his eyes flicker down at me.

"Morning." He said just before yawning. "Feeling better?"

--Joker POV-last night—

_Burn! Hahahaha! Yes, yes it all burns! Get the messag—_a sudden piercing scream filled my ears and I awoke from my wonderful dream. For a moment I thought I heard it in my dream until I realized that it was coming from Sally's room. I sprang from my bed without thinking and raced to her room. I slammed open the door and turned on the light.

There she was, clinging to the blanket, her eyes wide like dinner plates. Sweat dripped down her face and she was shaking. I knelt by the edge of the bed and took hold of her shoulders in both of my hands. "Sally? Sally what's wrong?" I ask her but she doesn't seem to hear me. A small piece of hair was hanging in her face so I brushed it away with a finger. _Maybe I should hold her?_ _I don't know what to do…I'm the one that normally causes the fear not soothes it away…I'll try holding her_. Slowly I set myself on the bed and lean back against the wall after propping a few pillows up for me to rest against. She resisted me at first but slowly gave in and laid down against my chest. All I could think of was to wrap my arms around her small body and wait till she fell asleep. Her breath slowed as she dosed off and I felt her settle in to my side. My eyes got heavy and I felt my head rest back against a pillow.

**End of chappy D: … but don't worry more will be up soon. And yes that M rating I think will be coming in handy soon…but don't worry I won't be getting too graphic**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TDK or anything related. I don't own the songs that I used in this chapter but if you would like to listen along they are Boomin' by Mindless Self-indulgence and I like the way you move by Bodyrockers. Oh and this whole chapter is in Joker's POV. It gets a little deep but I hope you still like it…the ending is coming up soon but don't worry there are still several more chapters before that happens. Thanks to all those that review and favorite my story. R&R!

The next morning I awoke to a soft tap on my chest. I open my eyes and look around the room for a sec before coming to rest on the woman that was trapped in my arms. I smiled at her, "Good morning."

**Hey Jack!** _Damn, he's back…_ I think to myself…and he was angry…**Yea Jack that's right. I'm back…what the hell do you think you're doing? She is your hostage…she hates your guts and you are laying here comforting her?** _Yea but for so long we have cause hurt and pain and chaos…not that I don't enjoy it, Joker, but maybe I could just..._**just what Jack? Love her? Care about her? Why? She doesn't care about you. She never has and never will. You were 17 when the two of you met and she was scared and hated you then too. Why do you bother Jack? Ever since we can remember everyone has hated you…**_Because you killed my mother and father…_**Ah, ah, ah! They saw it as you Jack…that it was you that, in a fit of insanity, strangled your mother and stabbed your father to death. You that carved your own face into that hideous smile…**I hoped quickly off the bed with my hand to my head. **Because of all those scars no one will ever love you. How could they?**

"Headache…" I managed to choke out as I strode quickly to the door, leavening Sally alone and confused behind me. **No one will ever see past that grin etched into your face…** "RRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I slam the door behind me and flop on my bed. I lay there with my face buried in the soft purple blanket as the voice of Joker continued to lecture me on what a weakling I was. Tears welled up in my eyes and soaked into the blanket.

I was startled when something gently settled itself against my shoulder. I looked up and sally was standing next to the bed. I turned my head away and vigorously whipped the wetness off my eyes and cheeks and sat up. Without a word she knelt on the bed and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and head. She ran her fingers slowly through my hair and it seemed to help me relax. I gave an audible sniff and she started cooing softly about how everything will be alright. I rested my head on her shoulder and she continued to hold me. We sat like that for at least 15 minutes. I started hearing gagging noises in the back of my mind and I knew exactly what he meant by that. Slowly I moved out of her grasp and she let me.

"Feeling better?" she questioned with a hopeful smile on her lips. **She is just trying to trick you…she doesn't care.** He whispered in my inner ear. I gave a deep sigh.

"I know what you need. You stay right here and I'll be right back." She ran to the door and disappeared behind the wall, but not before peaking her head back in. "You should put some clothes on." She giggled before disappearing completely. I listened to her rustling around in her room before I stood up and put on my blue shirt, purple suite pants and multi-color socks.

"Knock, knock!" I heard her voice around behind the wall as she stood waiting for me to give her permission to come in. **She's just going to break your heart…just like all the others that came into your life.**

"Come in." I answer as I try to drown out the voice of the Joker in my head. I look up and there she is, standing in the doorway, and looking like an angel. She had found a tight red and black dress in her closet. The pattern on it was almost checkered with the chest being half red on the left side and black on the right but just under the bust it switched sides. It was also short and had three little black diamonds on the right red hip. Two thick strings formed a "V" over her chest and around to the back of her neck, and like the rest of the dress, one string was black and one was red. I think her appearance even shocked the Joker into silence because I couldn't hear him anymore.

"You ready?" Her voice was high and bubbly and pulled me back to what was happening. Her hands, which were behind her when she stepped into view, were now stretched out in front of her. It was almost as if they longed to take hold of my hands. Once I moved forward that was exactly what they did, as well as tugged me along to the front room.

Once we had reached the center of the room she let go of my hands and trotted over to where the speakers were. _She's going to turn on that music again…she's going to dance with me…_ I stand there nervously as I wait for the music to start and am relieved when a fast beat starts to fill the air. All I could catch out of the lyrics when they started up was "_Respect little girls." _They were all kind of all mottled together but I guess Sally liked the song because she was moving to the beat with ample ease. All I could do was sort of bob in place and move my hands around a bit. I guess it was a short song because it ended rather abruptly, and I started hearing giggles. I looked down at Sally.

"What's so funny?" I ask her and she started to mimic how I was, quote, unquote…dancing. She giggled again and I felt a kind of warmth grow in my chest. It was weird but felt good at the same time. Not long after, the next song started up, and like the last one it was up beat…then I heard the words start pouring out of the speakers.

"_There're so many things I like about you, _

_I just don't know where to begin."_

I watched as Sally smoothly shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"_Ok well…"_

Then I saw that her lips were moving along with the words.

"_I like the way you look at me, with those beautiful eyes,_

_I like the way you act so surprised,_

_I like the way you, sing along,_

_I like the way you always, get it wrong, hahaha!"_

She swayed and moved her hands along with the words. She clapped her hands and shook her hair almost like the song told her to. Obeying the song like how I obeyed the Joker for all those years.

"Come on Mr. J! Dance with me!" Her voice reached me and pulled me out from my thoughts and I saw her go wild as the words pounded out:

"_I like the way you move!"_ She was spinning around and kicking up her heels as if she didn't have a care in the world. Like the music was the only thing that mattered. I tried to keep instep with the beat, and as the song played I felt more and more confident. As if the music was carrying all my problems away. I was completely and utterly relaxed. Just me, the music, and Sally.

"_I like the way you move!"_

**What did you think? Click that review button cause there's more coming up soon!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **Sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been working my butt off at my job and at sewing together a Harley Quinn costume for Halloween. That and sadly the story is making its slow descent to a conclusion, so it is getting a little difficult for me to write and make it sound good…I've never been good with endings and such it makes it hard for me to write. But I promise you that I will finish this story. The song used in this is called "Into the Night" by Santana Enjoy.**

--Sally POV—

Lyric after lyric poured out of the speakers as the songs flowed around us like water. I think we danced for a good 2 hours straight.

"_Like a gift from the heavens it was easy to tell,_

_It was love from above that could save me from hell._

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me._"

Joker spun me around twice, but in the middle of the third spin his hand broke away from mine. On completing the spin I saw him hunched over with his hands to his head and his eyes were shut tight. I took two slow steps toward him before his voice, filled with malice and hatred, drowned out the song behind us.

"Don't you come any closer." His eyes opened and he stood up again. His eyes were not the same gentle dark chocolate brown that they were about 2 seconds ago, but a dark pool of detestation.

I had by now retraced both of the steps that I had before taken. "M-mr. J?" my voice shook as I looked into those eyes. I had seen those eyes, but only before he was about to do something bad. He had those eyes that day when he gave me my scar. And the day he had kidnapped me 3 weeks ago. As well as just before he would walk out the door to go on his little "errands."

But now those hateful eyes were upon me. Staring me down, he wetted his lips, just like he always did when his eyes got like that. Then after a long defining silence, he spoke.

"That's me alright, Mr. J." he licked his lips again. "I'm going to have a little talk with you, just one on one. Just me and you. Got it? Good. I wanna know what game you're trying to play here."

"Game? I don't –", he cut me off.

"Oh I think you do know what I'm talking about." He pointed at me and twirled his finger a little. "That sexy little dress that you dug up from wherever, the music, the dancing." His hand moved around the room as he stared daggers into my eyes. His tongue flicked out and ran quickly across one corner of his mouth. "You're playing with him aren't you? You're trying to soften us up so we'll let you go. I see through you're little plan. It's not going to work."

"Him?" I didn't have any time to move before he was in my face and grabbing hold of my left arm.

"That's right, Him. The one you've been flitting around the room with all morning, Him, whose dead wife's dress you're wearing. Though I do have to admit you wear it better then she did."

"I don't understand. Really Joker I don't. Him who? It's only you and me here."

"Jack, you little fool, Jack! The one that you've been goofing around and playing games with. Only you've been playing another game with him this whole time haven't you. A game with his heart."

It all clicked together then, in just that single moment. Jack was Joker's real name. And Joker was the name of a psychopathic personality locked inside Jack's head. My eyes widened with the realization that I had really been living with two men and had never even noticed any of the switchovers until now when Jack fought Joker for control and lost. And it wasn't until then that I realized that I had actually fallen for my captor. I had fallen in love with Jack. The man behind the Joker.

His face was close to mine and I could smell the lingering sent of mint. Possibly from when Jack brushed his teeth last night.

"I'm not playing any games with him, Joker. I really do like Jack—"

"Lies!" and from out of nowhere my right hand made contact with the side of his face. There was a startled look in his eyes as I pulled my hand back down to my side.

"I-I-" I stammered, trying to think of the best excuse for what I had just done.

"You, you…what?" suddenly his trusty switch blade was at my lips. "Thought that if you slapped me your…dearest Jack would come back…and save you. Hum? You thought that if you stood up to me that I would see the error in my ways and stop?" he licked his lips again and I thought how if he had his makeup on it would probably be able to see a small bit of skin in that spot by now. The blade sat snuggly in the right corner of my lips. Slowly I could taste the warm coppery sweet liquid that was meant to stay in my veins as a white hot pain shot through my cheek followed shortly by the realization that the Joker had cut into my flesh. I had only just realized I was crying once the tears had reached the gap in my face that was manually put there by an outside force. But as the cold steel, warmed by my blood, made its way to the other side of my face I managed to let out a yell with enough strength to wake the dead.

"JAAACK!" I nearly ripped the cut open further with the scream and all at once his eyes softened to the ones that I had grown to love. Once he had realized what was happening he pulled the knife back and dropped it. I could hear it hit the floor with a clang and a sickening splat from the blood. I could see Jack panic from behind the blur of tears that pooled in my eyes. Next thing I knew he was holding a purple and yellow handkerchief to my newly improved grin.

"Shit! What did I do to you Sally? Shh, shh it's going to be ok." He wrapped an arm around me and slowly we walked back to the kitchen.

I saw my reflection in one of the stainless steel pans hanging from its hook. The first thing I noticed was that it was quite the clean cut for how it had happened. The second thing I saw was how much blood had poured down my front.

He helped me sit down on one of the stools and then went to the fridge to get some ice and a towel. Once he had the ice in the towel and snug on my cheek, he left to go find something to keep my severed muscles from healing separate from each other.

He came back in with a small box and sat down on the stool next to me.

"I never meant for this to happen, I hope you can forgive me. I never meant for you to get hurt--" I put my hands on ether side of his face and pulled his attention away from the butterfly bandages that he had just pulled out of the box. Once his eyes had focused onto mine I pulled him close enough for our lips to meet. I could feel him tense up at first, but after a second or two he relaxed and let his lips form against mine.

**Read and review please!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **well we are reaching the end of the rope here. But don't worry there will be at least one to two more chapters to come. The songs used in this chapter are Lifehouse's Whatever It Takes and two lines from Seether and Amy Lee's Broken. Two very good songs, sad songs yes, but good just the same. Anyway like I said before there is more on the way, even though it is a conclusion. Here it is.

It felt like an eternity past by time we parted. After that we were both very silent as he patched up my cheek as best as he could with what he had. Five butterfly holders and a long pack of gauze taped to my face. His eyes looked so sad as he made sure the gauze stayed in place. I could tell that he had tried his best to keep the Joker from surfacing. He tried his best and it was evident that it was eating him up inside. I just wish he would stop making that face every time he looks at me now. I knew that the kiss was the only way I could say it was ok and that I understood. Despite that though, I think he may have thought that the kiss was merely a way to make him be quiet. With a mind like his, who knows what his mind could interpret it as.

As he put the first aid things back in their case, he told me that I shouldn't strain my cheek for at least 24 hours. That meant no talking, eating, face movements of any kind and very limited drinking. This sucks when you have just swallowed at least half a pint of blood.

After making me sit still for half an hour making sure that I wasn't feeling light headed or anything, he gave me two aspirin. I only call them aspirin because all I could see on the bottle was "pain reliever" scrolled on the side under his pinky.

Out of nowhere he stood up from his stool and walked out of the room. I couldn't help but follow. He was in the front room by time I had caught up with him. He was standing in front of the dried puddle of blood holding something in his hand It didn't take me long to find out that it was my mp3 player and headphones. Before I could move he walked up to the locked door, pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked it. It swung open and I got my first glimpse of the invisible stairs that he had led me down that first day. I walked up to him and looked out the door before turning back to him. He handed the ear buds to me and with a confused look I stuck them in my ears as I watched him fiddle with it as he looked for the right song. Before long he stopped and looked up at me. I could hear the sad strum of a guitar and the mellow beat of drums flow from the miniature speakers.

"_A strangled smile fell from your face,_

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_

_But if you can find a reason to stay…"_

I listened intently as the chorus of the song seemed to melt into his face, and I could almost hear him as if he were singing along with the song. His eyes begged me to forgive him and stay but they also said that 'if you can't then you can leave when you wish.' I couldn't talk so I handed him one of the buds as the next part of the song started up.

"_She said "If we're gonna make this work_

_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"_

_She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be_

_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

I have the feeling that I actually got my message across that time cause his eyes softened to the point that they actually were moist. I would have told him I loved him then if his alter-ego hadn't cut open my face, or to the fact that he got to it before me.

"I think I love you Sally…" and I would have smiled then had I been able to do more than a left sided grin. I nodded and pointed at myself as if to say "I love you too." Jack smiled at me. It was genuine, a genuine Jack smile.

It all happened so fast after that, I hardly had any time to register that Jack's home was being raided by the police. It was all a blur of blue uniforms as they held me back from Jack. I felt the bud pull out of my ear as they tackled him to the floor. I felt the sting of my cheek as a cry escaped my lips. "No!" was all that I could manage after the stinging took hold of my scenes.

Then I felt numb. I felt no pain. I think it was triggered by seeing that black figure come in and take over for the cops. Jack was fighting with the cops and starting to gain the upper hand but then Batman had to step in. I found the strength somewhere and tore out of the cops hands and ran toward Jack. I got there just as Batman knocked Jack off his feet. I knelt down beside him and covered him as best as I could in protection.

From somewhere behind me I heard someone say in a deep gruff voice, "Joker must have brainwashed her during the time she has been here" a hand touched my shoulder. I swung around as hard as I could and my hand met flesh. The sound it made was like a miniature sonic boom, and the sting that came with it was just as intense. I opened my eyes and saw that my hand had made contact with what little skin protruded from under that bat shaped cowl. I had just slapped Batman.

I didn't have time to even look back down at Jack before I was pulled forcefully toward the door. I saw briefly that the hands belonged to that corny cop that showed me around the station before it blew up. I think his name was something like Fredwards or something. For all I cared at that moment his name could have been Sue. All I knew was that I was being pulled away from the one that needed me most. I struggled as best as I could before seeing how Jack was just giving up. He just stood there and let them slap those cold steal cuffs around his already bruised and scared wrists. I took up what little strength I had left from all the struggling and set aside the pain that was shooting through my face and sang out.

"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,

And I don't feel right when you're gone away."

I saw his eyes shift to me just before the door frame cut him from my sight.

I sat quietly as the paramedics re-patched my face. My last glimpse of Jack was him being pushed forcefully into the back of an armored police car.

**That's the end of this chapter. Like I said up top there will be about two more chapters to come. If you have any songs that sound like it would be a good song for Joker and Sally send me a messaged or leave your song name in a review. You never know, your song may be featured in a flash back. Well that's all for now. R&R!**


	12. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter in this story. I'm so sad. I did not own any characters in the story with the exception of Sally…that is unless there was no Officer Edwards in the whole of Batman's Story career. If that's the case then I would own Edwards as well…anyway enjoy!**

It's been about 4 years now. I sold my place back in the middle of nowhere and found myself a little house on the outskirts of Gotham. I'm now the owner of my own comic book series, "Smiling Comics," and it's doing quite well. It's nice because I don't even have to go into the office if I don't have to. I can just stay home and send emails from my bed, or where ever I happen to be sitting with my laptop at the time.

I don't know what made me do it but I started collecting different pieces of clothing. I would find a pair of black and white knee high stockings one day and then maybe a pair of red and white knee highs the next day and I would get them. I found myself a black and red plaid pleated skirt another day and got it just cause it was red and black. Not long after that I found a black shirt with a sweeping red ruffle on the neck and wrists that I just had to have for no apparent reason. On the rack not two feet away from that shirt was these beautiful lacy fingerless gloves that would look great with the shirt. I've worn them in bits and pieces here and there.

Gorden doesn't know but I got the mailing address for Arkham. I write to Jack every week. Sometimes I tell him how my business is going. Sometimes I just send a sheet of paper with the lyrics of a song on them. They allow him one call a month. I talk to his nurse on how he is doing as far as their standards go and so far all is good. We talk for the 30 minutes we are allotted and sometimes the nurse takes pity on us and gives us an extra 15. Our conversations always end on the same note. "I love you."

This morning was no different than any other morning in the last year. I woke up at 9 and had a bowl of Fruity Tooty Flakes. I took a shower and checked my emails. After sending an email to my assistant, I put on my house coat and went out to my mail box to get my mail. Yes, I may live in an area out of the way of the hustle and bustle of the big city but you never know when a stray lost car may putter up my street. I walked back into the house to the sound of "You've got mail" chiming on my laptop. I double click on the message marked "Untitled" and read:

Dear Sally,

Hey sweetie. Mr. J decided he didn't like the lodgings we had at the resort so we checked out early. Think you would like a little company for a bit? If so meet us by the old warehouse over on First and Julia Street around noon-ish.

Love,

Jack

It was obviously coding for 'Joker broke out again.' He must have typed it in a rush because it wasn't very convincing code.

In a flash, I was pulling on the black and red skirt and shirt, the gloves, one of each color stocking and even pulling on an old pair of black under the knee boots that I happened to find while moving. I applied my black eye shadow and lip stick before checking the clock and rushing out the door. _I'm comein' puddin'_ I thought as I revved up my car.

**The End**

**All good things must come to an end. I may make a sequel if I get enough positive reviews in that direction, and if you think I should, I will be happy to take ideas. Review now that you have read. I love you all for making it this far with me.**


End file.
